the_broken_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Stat Block
(Show example statblocks) Rough break down: Combat Level: This number is the combat effectiveness of the unit. It is the average level of the NPCs in the unit and can be increased through investing in the unit either monetarily by buying better equipment or by spending the time to train them in PC classes instead of NPC. The difference in two units effective combat level determines the damage the units take. Very Easy Fight: 1d4 damage Easy Fight: 1d6 damage Even Fight: 2d6 damage Hard Fight: 3d8 damage Suicidal: 4d10 damage Damage is determined by the degree of difference between units. A level 1 Peasant vs Level 3 Soldier would have two degrees of separation. The level 3 soldier has an easy fight so they take 1d4 of damage. The level 1 Peasant suffers 4d10 damage. Whereas 3 Level 1 peasants and a level 3 soldier would be an even fight. Damage can be mitigated by the player characters through their actions before or during combat. Plans can increase effective combat level temporarily, sapping enemy supplies can decrease their effective combat level. Attacking strategic units or claiming strategic points during a fight can decrease damage die type or number of dice. Wounds: This is the abstracted health of a unit. Damage is applied to this stat and when it reaches 0 the unit is destroyed. Typically this does not mean the unit is slain to a man. The unit has disbanded or fled and is otherwise lost as far as either side is concerned. Wounds vary from unit to unit but follow a typical pattern based on how experienced of a fighter the units are. Untrained: 5 HP Trained: 10 HP Veteran: 15 HP HP can be increased by investing downtime capital to purchase advanced equipment for the units. Advanced or monstrous units have more HP. Morale: This is the abstracted discipline of a unit. Units suffer morale damage due to the ship running out of supplies or a string of defeats. When moral reaches 0 the unit is no longer available but is not removed from the ship. If the majority of units on a ship reach 0 morale there will be a mutiny. Morale is recovered automatically at dock. 1 morale is regained with 1 day of shore time. A unit with 0 morale disbands as soon as the ship reaches dock. Moral can be increased by investing Influence with the unit to increase their loyalty to you or otherwise increase their discipline. Moral Weak People: Morale 5 Moral Strong people: Morale 10 Disciplined: Morale 15 Enemy units with 0 morale will temporarily join the players during an attack and may join the players after. Earnings: This is unchanged from the normal Downtime system. A team only gains Earnings when it is not used by the PCs as any time they would spend earning that is lost following the orders of the PCs or readying for a fight. Units utilized in a raid do not generate capital, they carry loot which when rolled may turn into Capital. Upkeep per Scene: This is the debt the unit creates when brought into a scene. Debt is paid at the end of the fight. If a unit is destroyed prior to the fight the debt does not need to be paid. The upkeep is the abstracted cost of maintaining weapons and binding non-fatal wounds after a fight. Upkeep varies by units, typically will be paid in Goods, Magic or Influence depending on the unit. Not paying the unit causes 1 point of moral damage per unpaid Capital unit. Advantages: Certain units gain advantages. Pirate teams count as sailors when piloting a ship but have better fighting stats. Other units gain a bonus to their combat level when undertaking certain actions or when in certain terrain. Disadvantages: Some units have disadvantages in certain terrains due to biology, equipment or a variation thereof. Their effective combat level is reduced when undertaking actions. Techniques: Some units have specific techniques they can use when included in a scene. Techniques always have a benefit and risk associated with them. For example ranged units can form a firing line at the player’s behest possibly decimating the enemy, but doing so brings the entire unit into the fight and open to retaliation. Cost to Heal: This is the cost to heal 1 unit of HP. This is healed automatically when docked. 1 HP per day. Cost to Hire: This is unchanged from the regular downtime system. Unless otherwise stated it takes 1 day to hire 1 unit. Each officer on a ship can hire recruits provided that the ship has the funds for the hiring. List of current team stats.